I'm gone!
by xango1922
Summary: Kagome confronts Inuyasha about his secret meetings with Kikyo, when he hits her. Why did he do it? Who does she go to for comfort? T for ending. Lime! Inuyasha is way OOC. R


**This is my first Koga/Kagome story. Hope I did good. Inuyasha is way OOC, but besides that, I think I did pretty well. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters. (But you that)**

Damn. Why did it have to hurt so much? I knew every time he did it, too. He always smelled like her. Like dead clay. Once a week, he would sneak away to see her. I knew what they did, and my mind couldn't take it. I knew he loved her so much and I wouldn't ask him to stop seeing her, but I refused to continue to be tortured by it. I had just put dinner on the table.

"Inu-kun! Dinner is ready!" I shouted. We had been staying at a feudal hotel on our search for Naraku, and as payment I helped in the kitchen. Everyone else, but Inuyasha and myself, had gone out for dinner. Sango had talked them into leaving so I could have a private chat with Inuyasha. We had been dating for about two months. We never _did_ anything though because whenever I decided I had forgiven him for going off with Kikyo, he would do it again.

"Alright, dinner!" said Inuyasha as he ran into the room. He sat down in front of where I was sitting and began to dig into his food.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I said. He answered with a grunt. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure. What about?" he asked as he swallowed down his food. He looked at me carefully.

"I want to talk to you about Kikyo," I said. He put down the bone in his hand, and my eyes found the floor interesting. "I know about you guys. I always smell her on you, and I don't mind it. If you love her, you love her. I won't stop that, but I also won't stand by you_ and _watch. So, please don't ask me too. Inuyasha, don't make me watch. You have to choose. Me or her." I had a small smile on my face because I was proud of how I was handling the situation. He stood up from the seat and began to walk toward me. "I won't feel offended if you choose her," I looked up to see his furious eyes on me, and my smile fell from my face, as he smacked me, scratching me with three of his claws. Some of the blood dripped onto the floor.

"How dare you be so selfish," he said in a cold, heartless tone. This wasn't the Inuyasha I knew. "I love the both of you. Why can't I do that? You want me, and I want you, _and_ her. You're going to have to deal with it."

"I refuse to," I said. I stood up clutching my cheek with tears falling. He smacked me again. This time on the other side of my face. No claw marks were left this time.

"Then leave, and don't come back because I _won't_ leave Kikyo," he said. He turned away from me and sat back down to eat. "Thanks for the food." His voice was still cold.

"Fine! I'm gone!" I shouted. I grabbed my bag, bow and arrows, and ran down the halls. I almost knocked several people over, since the halls we so narrow, and when I ran down the stairs, I almost tripped down them. I flung the door open and went outside to the tree where I left my new bike. I stuck my bag and bow into the basket on the end of my bike, and slung my arrows over my shoulder. I was on my bike and ready to take off, when I heard Sango call me.

"Kagome!" said Sango. I turned to look at her forgetting my scratches. She looked at me with horror. "Did he do that to you?" he voice was gentle but firm. I immediately put my hand to my cheek. More tears fell and I began to pedal. My hand went down to the other handle and I pedaled as hard as I could. "Kagome, wait!" cried Sango. No, I won't wait anymore.

I ignored their calls. I couldn't stay there with him anymore, and he would travel with them. So I had to leave them all. I kept going and going until I came upon a small river. I got off my bike and put the kickstand down. I walked over to the water's edge and saw my battered reflection. The bleeding had almost stopped. I sat down in tall patch of grass, and let some of my tears fall.

I reflected on my conversation with Inuyasha, and tried to figure out what I had said wrong. I was polite, and kind, and forgiving. What had I done wrong? What had been so wrong that Inuyasha struck me? Maybe I hurt his pride somehow. Maybe it was because I had known about him and Kikyo. Maybe I _had_ been selfish.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but the moon was straight above me, and when I left it had just barely peeked over the mountains. I stared at the moon, wondering if it would answer any of my questions

"Hey Kagome. Miss me?" I knew that voice only as Koga. To make sure he couldn't see my face I turned away from him. "Why do you smell like blood?" Of coarse he could smell it, go figure. I pointed my head downward in defeat. "Kagome?" He sat down next to me. He kept trying to look at me, so I kept turning my face away from him every time he tried to get a see me. "Why won't you look at me?"

I didn't want him to know. He'd go after Inuyasha, and I didn't want that. Koga loved me and wouldn't let anyone harm me. I thought that he would go away if I just kept ignoring him, but that didn't happen. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I watched his gentle eyes fill with rage and his mouth drop.

"_He _did this to you, didn't he?" He emphasized the word so I would know exactly who he was talking about. I couldn't look at him. Not like this. I felt broken, which was way out of character for me. I was always optimistic, but something snapped when Inuyasha hit me.

"Kagome, answer me," said Koga. I pulled my chin from him and stood, turning my back to him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you," I said, though it had everything to do with him. I was his _potential_ mate. He loved me, and to see me hurt, hurt him.

"What are you talking about? I vowed to protect you, and here you are beaten by your supposed love. It has a lot to do with me," he said. He too, stood from the ground. I started to walk away from Koga, when he grabbed my arm.

"Kagome don't make me watch you suffer," he said. I stopped. That's what I had said to Inuyasha. _Inuyasha, don't make me watch. _I stopped in my tracks, as my head fell again in defeat, and I started to cry again. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to make you cry. It just hurts me too, and-" I lunged at him and grabbed onto his chest, the way I used to do to Inuyasha when I would be upset. I always went to him. But now, I didn't have him. "Shhh. It'll be alright. Everything will be alright. Let it out,"

Koga began to rub my head as I cried as hard as I did the day Dad died. I never felt so betrayed. My cries racked my whole body, and I began to shake uncontrollably, as they echoed throughout the small field we were in. after a short while I began to feel Koga shake. I looked up to see a tears run down his face.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I wasn't there to protect you." His other arm came around to the small of my back and rested there.

"You make it sound like I could've died," I said as I reached up to wipe his tears away. "You don't need to be sorry. It was my fault anyway. I said something that really got to Inuyasha, though I don't even know what it was."

"I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again. I swear it," said Koga.

"I believe you." I said. I backed away from Koga. "Thank you for letting me cry. I didn't know what I was going to do, until you showed up." His hand came to my face and wiped _my_ tears away. "Haha… I have a favor Koga."

"Anything," was his response.

"I want to go back," I said.

"What?" He sounded shocked. "Why would you go back to him?" I laughed and got a confused look from Koga.

"I didn't mean it like that," The sign of his relief was obvious as his hand wiped his forehead. "I want to explain it to my friends and let them know I'm alright." I grabbed his hand. "Will you please go with me? I don't think I can do it alone"

"Anything… for you," he said. He picked me up and carried me to my bike. He gently put me down on the seat. "Are you sure you want to do this. You might run into Inuyasha."

"I plan to," I said. I kicked up the kickstand and rode my bike back into the direction of the hotel. It was a silent ride back, but I had a smile plastered on my face, because I knew I wouldn't have to deal with it alone. It was a ten minute ride back and I parked my bike right back by the same tree. "I'm ready." I held Koga's hand and opened the door to the hotel.

I walked down all the halls and up all the stairs to the room I knew everyone was inside. I heard Sango barking questions at Inuyasha, but with no answers. I leaned my ear against the door so I could hear them.

"Why did you hit her?" shouted Sango.

"I don't have to answer you. This is between me and Kagome," said Inuyasha. He sounded totally calm. More like bored if you asked me.

"Like hell it is! She ran out of here with the bloody scratch marks from your claws!" Sango would always be there for me wouldn't she? I loved her for it.

"Pipe down. Your irritating. _I _will talk to _her_ about it when she gets back," said Inuyasha. This was the perfect time for my entrance.

"Then let's talk," I said, as I threw the door open. "What did I say to piss you off?" I took a couple steps closer with Koga closely behind.

"Oh, you're back," said Inuyasha. "About time. I was wondering when you'd get here to shut Sango up."

"You didn't answer my question."

"God it stinks like Wolf."

"Answer me!" I shouted. I felt something wet land on my foot. I touched my cheek and found stray tears falling. "God, why do I keep crying." I quickly wiped the tears away. "Why!"

"Because you acted like the selfish human you are!" he shouted.

"How did I act selfish?" I asked. "What did I say?"

"I can't choose between you and her, and you ask for the impossible!" He walked right up to me. "I love you so much and I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me?" he touched where he had scratched me.

"You love me?" I asked. I slapped him as hard as I could and watched his eyes bulge. "That's what your love feels like!"

"Wench!" Inuyasha raised his arm up ready to smack me. I closed my eyes and put my arms up to protect myself, but nothing ever came. I opened my eyes and saw Koga standing in front of me holding Inuyasha's wrist.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I _will_ kill you," said Koga. "I won't let you hurt her ever again."

"Whatever, just take her out of my sight," said Inuyasha.

"Fine," I said. I walked out from behind Koga. "I'm gone." I said. I went up to Sango and kissed her on the cheek, I hugged Shippo, and I hugged Miroku. "I'll see you guys soon." I walked to the door with Koga's hand in mine. "Inuyasha… you _will _miss me. I hope you love your life with Kikyo."

I walked out of the room with Koga and returned the way I came to my bike.

"Let's go Koga," I said. He nodded and we began our way back to his pack, where I would begin my new life with the man who really loved me.

**Here's for the rest of you who love the limy goodness that's hard to find in the few Koga/Kagome stories.**

**One Month Later**

The night had come a few hours ago. The rest of the pack was asleep, so me and Koga took this chance to sneak away from everyone. We went to a waterfall that was only about fifty feet from the field we were staying in.

I stood underneath the waterfall with Koga an inch in front of me. He bent down and kissed me. It was innocent like it usually was, but he licked my upper lip for access to my mouth. I gladly gave it to him. His tongue was everywhere. We battle for dominance as the moment became more heated. I loved him so much. Tonight was the night he would claim me as his mate. We had planned to do it tonight since the full moon was absolutely beautiful and romantic. I'm a seventeen year old girl. I can't help but love romance.

His kiss became more demanding as he brought me closer to him. I was gently pushed to the rock wall behind me as Koga's hands traveled up my shirt. I shivered under his touch and arched my back out of pleasure. His kisses left my mouth and went down my neck. He began to softly nip at the flesh by the collar of my fur shirt.

I had begun to wear the same fur that the rest of the pack wore, so that's what I was wearing. He pulled the shirt over my head, and went back to kissing me full on the mouth as I undid the ties on his armor. I lifted it, with his shirt, up and over, and blindly tossed it somewhere. I didn't really care, since I was a little distracted. I felt his hands slide down my hips to the fur lining of my skirt. He dragged his nail against the bare flesh as I kicked off my shoes.

He in turn kicked off his and pulled me down to the soft bed of furs that he made earlier that week. One of his hands roamed back up to my bra and his hands were about to unclip it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's you last chance to stop," He was breathy as he spoke against my stomach.

"I'm positive," I spoke. He undid the bra and dragged his claw down along my spine to the tie that kept my skirt up. My hands went up to his hair as I pulled the string that kept his hair up. I pulled the headband over the top of his head and pulled it free from his black hair. His mouth went back up to my face as he began to lick my cheek. I began to giggle as I undid the tie to his skirt. Everything after that was _really _physical as our skirts dropped and got lost in the furs we laid on. Hands were everywhere, and let's just say I was… satisfied.

The morning came to early for me. I just wanted to rest against Koga's bare, muscular chest. My eyes shot open and I sat straight up. Memories came flooding back of the night before, and I felt myself blush. He stirred in his sleep. I smiled a bit as I laid back down onto Koga's chest. I was his mate. I felt so happy. His arms wrapped around my naked waist and pulled me closer.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said with a smile and a small fang sticking out.

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. I plan on writing other stories about this couple, so look forward to them. Thanks. Love ya guys. ;3 **

**Peace out!**


End file.
